


Tarot

by eugenebby



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Eugene is a witch and it's dope, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not based on real life, Slow Burn, This is Zagene I promise, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenebby/pseuds/eugenebby
Summary: Eugene finds out he has powers beyond the beliefs of anyone, what will he use these powers for? Will the other guys agree?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, thank you for checking this out. I'd like to make a disclaimer before I begin, this is meant to be ooc. I also don't believe Eugene is actually a witch, thanks!

Eugene sits down on his mother's sofa. He'd taken two days off of work for this so, God, he just hopes it's something important and worth the while. Waiting for his mother to come back with coffee, he plays with his cuticles.   
She arrives eventually, not soon enough, though. Eugene's mind has already begun to race, filling every corner with possibilities of what this could possibly be about.  
A mug full of black coffee is handed to him, exactly what he needs. Catching 5am flights are rough. Bringing the mug to his face, he sips it. Yet immediately regrets it as the liquid burns his mouth. He gives his mom an expecting look, the mere seconds of silence that they've sat in already driving him crazy.  
"So you're probably wondering why I made you come here." His mother begins, Eugene nods his head in anxious agreement. "Well I have something to tell you, something... Big." She explains. The pauses she takes practically kills him. His heart is beating loudly against his ribcage. Situations like this are not Eugene's favorite, yet he happens to be strangely excited for what his mother has to say.  
"What do you mean?" He asks, cluelessly. She looks at him with a look of uncertainty, her lips drawn into a slight frown.  
"I've been meaning to tell you this forever now, Eugene. But," This drives him well over the edge of impatient annoyed-ness.   
"Just tell me already!" He raises his voice and shifts in his seat. Eugene doesn't mean to yell, but the waiting has been far too much for him already. She's taken aback at his mannerism.  
"Eugene, you're a witch." She says. Eugene's mouth hangs open, hardly believing the words coming out of his mother. This is some silly joke. Witches aren't real, they simply aren't, it's a bedtime story you tell kids to frighten them.  
"It's been passed down for generations, I'm a witch. You may not know them yet, but you have great powers." She explains further, even more so entertaining the idea of some stupid prank.  
But apparently, this isn't the case. No ounce of joking is put into the matter of discussion. On top of it, there's no chance she'd make him fly to Texas for some silly joke. Either way, her response shocks him.  
"So you mean to tell me, I've had these powers my whole life?" He asks, baffled, slightly mocking the idea of powers in general.  
"Yes," she pauses, having no patience for his attitude "although they may have never shown themselves. You may have powers such as telekinesis, divination, pyrokinesis, you really never know until you try." Eugene's mother says, he has a hard time following anything she's saying. None of the words rack his brain. He's going to need to google search some of this after they're done. "Oh, I almost forgot, you also have the ability to cast spells that will in fact work. These can range anywhere from a protective spell, to a truth spell, to even love spells. Really, the word is your oyster."   
Eugene feels as if he could pass out, how did he not know about this? Why didn't his mother tell him sooner? The questions race around his head like cars on a speedway. He lets out an unsteady breath.  
"Are you okay Eugene?" She questions, snapping him out of his thoughts. His head nods an unconvincing yes.   
"Can you show me what you can do?" He asks. She pushes herself to a standing position without hesitation, indicating a yes.   
"Okay so this is telekinesis, an easy one." She states. His mother closes her eyes, concentrating on what exactly, he doesn't know. Suddenly, a small figure from their entertainment stand levitates into mid air. Eugene simply can't believe what he's seeing as the figure passes by his face and into his mother's hand. He stares in shock at his mother's now proven powers.   
"Now this is pyrokinesis." She says as her hands lift into the air. He isn't ready for another example, what just happened is well enough to leave him in a spiral for days, yet, she doesn't not hesitate.  
He follows her eyes to the coffee table that sits in front of the pair. He notices a candle sitting on said table, which he's guessing she's going to demonstrate on. His suspicions are correct and he can't seem to believe his eyes as with a flick of his mother's hands, the candle is lit. Eugene is now sure he's dreaming.   
"That's all I'll show you for now, I want to leave you to discover your powers on your own. I'll gift you some tools that will help you in your process." She says, he doesn't answer simply for the fact that words are unable to be formed.   
His hands rub over his forehead, the feeling of his fingers over his temple makes him sure he's not dreaming. That thought in itself perplexing him beyond belief. His body is pushed to a standing position, the need to think in isolation weighing out any other concern he may have.   
This is strange, this is really, really strange. He thinks to himself as he walks towards his room.   
"It may be strange, but you'll get used to it." His mother calls from the living room where she stays standing. He shakes his head, she can read minds too?  
Once in his room, Eugene throws himself onto his bed. Everything feels weird, like he is living in some fantasy dream world. Witches aren't real, witches aren't real. The same set of three words repeat in his head endlessly, but he knows deep down he's feeding himself lies. He engulfs his head with one of the many pillows that lay on the bed. Though Eugene isn't sure it's possible with the constant tugging of his mind, he finds himself drifting to sleep.

The constant tapping of his shoulder is what wakes him, he can tell his mother is standing above him. For a moment, it sends him back in time to when he was a small high schooler. Oblivious to the world, relying on his mother to wake him up every morning. It's too close to comfort.   
"Eugene, wake up." His mother says in a stern voice. He lets out a sleep ridden groan and opens his eyes. Reluctantly, he pushes himself to a sitting position.  
The first thing he notices is the pale grey light peaking through the blinds, it must be early, he thinks. He turns back to his mother, who stands with her hands laying on her hips.  
"Why'd you wake me up so early?" He asks in a low voice.   
"I have things to give you, then your flight, it's early." She explains, motioning for him to arise from the bed. He follows her insisting motions and even more so as she guides him from his old room.   
The house is quiet and dark, too quiet, actually. Creaks caused by their feet on the the hardwood flooring echoes throughout the hallway. Eventually, the pair make their way to a room. It's a room Eugene has always been curious about, in the corner of the house that his mother's bedroom lays in, he was always told to stay out of it. He listened, in fear of the consequences if he happened to disobey.  
He waits in suspense and his mother opens the door, inside it's dark, darker than the rest of the house. With a flick of the light he can suddenly see. A large table lies against a wall, on it sits candles upon candles, crystals, herbs, wands, containers of sorts. There's also a bookshelf, it sits tall and intimidating on the opposite side of the room, lined with old black books. Some of them with English wording on the spine, some in languages he couldn't make out.   
"This is all probably overwhelming, but I'm going to give you some things. It will help you." She says, breaking the silence between them.  
He follows her over to the aforementioned table. She suddenly begins picking things out, a tub of herbs, a few crystals, a wand. Her attention is now focused on the bookshelf, she walks over to it with intention, picking out a dark grey book with cursive silver lettering.   
Upon further observation, the spine of the book's text is in a foreign language, and the cover of the book is illustrated with a matching silver pentagram. Eugene is slightly startled when he first lays eyes on it, only ever knowing the mark to be one of evil.   
"A book of spells, it's transcribed so you can read. It will explain everything, you can call if you're confused." She explains.  
Eugene's hands are now filled with items that he has no idea what he's meant to do with. The situation in general perplexes him, while he's gotten slightly more comfortable with the idea of him being a witch, the general practice and everything that has to do with it is completely foreign to him.  
His mother and him leave the room, the sun has come up slightly more now, leaving an anxious realization that he now has to somehow catch a flight. Sporadically, he packs everything up in his duffle bag, including the tools his mother had given him.  
It's not long before he bids her goodbye, giving her a weary yet loving look before walking through the door. He gets in his Uber, a strange feeling that he can't quite put his finger on enters him. Instinctively, he decides to drown it out with the sound of loud music through his earbuds, not a bad decision.   
The Uber drive to the airport is quick and easy for Eugene. He seems to feel as if he has a new perspective on life now, curious to see how that will change even further when he discovers his true powers. He bids the driver a thank you and pays him and makes his way inside the gargantuous building.  
Getting through security is significantly less simple than the Uber ride was. Explaining to the worker that no, that is not marijuana, it is simply herbs. Either way, after time of convincing, he gets through with little to none added inconveniences.  
Soon, he's on the giant, crowded plane. The position of looking out of the window into the never ending stretch of blue skies and clouds is not something Eugene is unfamiliar with. He's rather excited to get home. Excited to see what he can make of his gift, and boy oh boy, does he have a plan.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading!! I'd just like to state that this is no way how the guys are in real life. This is simply a story with my idea of characters written in. I really hope you enjoy!

Arriving back at his apartment in Los Angeles is simply refreshing for Eugene. The only frustrating fact being that he has the rest of the night to explore the skills he was unaware he had, and that's it. He rushes to unpack his bag, eager to explore his newfound powers.   
Clothes litter the floor as he unpacks the items his mother had gifted him. The idea of him being a witch is something he's gotten more used to. Understanding he now has, well rather, has just found out, that he has powers.  
The tubs of herbs, the spell book, the wand and everything else he's been gifted are cradled in his arms as he makes his way to his living room. His laptop is sat on his coffee table, in which he figures will come in handy.   
Sitting everything down, he finds himself sat on the floor, utterly determined to figure something (in which he isn't quite sure what) out by the end of the night. Even if that means coming into work immensely sleep deprived.   
His laptop opens, he searches a basis of what to do when practicing witchcraft. Surprise overcomes him when he realizes simply how much there is on the subject. Everything is real, he realizes.  
His research informs him that focusing, clearing his mind, and willpower are the basis to practicing witchcraft successfully. Eugene slides his laptop aside, determined to accomplish what he wants to do.   
Crystals begin to surround the area, candles get lit, the spell book sits nicely in his lap. He's ready to do this, and frankly, he doesn't believe he's ever been so focused on accomplishing anything before in his life.   
His goal is to simply move the candle sitting in front of him. Due to lack of experience, his expectations are set low. Eugene clears his mind. All background noises are cleared, it's only him, and a candle.   
His arm extends in front of him, mirroring what his mother had shown him. The heat radiating from the fire fuels his inner desire to move the candle.   
It's maybe five minutes before he gives up, disappointed in himself for not getting it the first time. It takes practice, the website told him, he tries to remember that. The utter fear of disappointing his mother is the only thing that drives him to continue trying. For if she found out he's powerless, it'd be far too shameful for him.   
That being said, he reassumes his position in front of the candle. Sitting crisscrossed, Eugene once again clears his mind. He keeps his eyes open this time, the small white candle being the only thing in sight. With a slow, steady motion, his arm once again raises in front of him.   
Focus, focus, Eugene. He tells himself.   
His breath is held and he stares down the flickering candle. His eyes squinting at it, enough for him to be able to barely see. Suddenly, before his eyes, the candle flame diminishes.   
No air source around him could produce enough wind to blow the candle out. I did that, oh my God I did that. He realizes, slightly excited.  
Sure, it's a miniscule accomplishment compared to what his mother had demonstrated to him.   
Eugene suddenly flips open the spell book that sits in his lap. The page he flips open to is titled Pyrokinesis: Incantation. Upon further reading he cannot help but feel slightly weirded out. It's a spell to generate and or light fire when recited multiple times.   
Was that purposeful, or just a coincidence? He wonders to himself.   
Either way, it's perfect. An amazing opportunity for him to prove whether or not he's capable of magical powers.  
He takes a deep breath, his eyes wandering over the same set of words repetitively, memorizing them. His mind then returns to it's cleared state, with now not only just the candle in mind, but those words as well.   
"Igneme accende, Igneme accende, Igneme accende." He states, his voice littered with intent and focus.   
Before his eyes, the candle re-lights and begins flickering as it did before. Eugene doesn't feel anything in particular in the moment, possibly a little proud of himself. Yet it's still something he's going to need to get used to.  
He decides that's enough for one night, feeling accomplished and strangely light headed. Candles are blown out and ritualistic materials are set aside for the time being. The clock reads 11:50pm, not bad for timing, he decides.   
The couch is where he decides to lay down. Thoughts upon thoughts dance around his head and otherwise prevent him from the sleep he ever so craves.  
His mind takes him to when him and the other three Try Guys were in Florida, filming for the Dirty Tour series. In the Everglades, he felt a spiritual connection like none he's ever felt before. Eugene even simply asked the universe for it to rain, he became surprised when it actually happened. Being the rational person he is, he played it off as not only a joke but a coincidence in his mind.   
He should have realized then, he should have known that there was something unusual about that time. He wished and the sky granted, in the form of rain.   
The difference between then and now is simply that manipulating the candle took a significant amount of energy, yet making the sky sprinkle rain took no energy, hardly a full thought even.   
The confusion gets the best of him as he throws off his covers and stands up from the sofa. Tripping on a few things the way there, he finds his way to his balcony.   
It's cool and dark outside, the city lights pollute the sky to the point of there being no visible stars. For a moment, that realization upsets him. Eugene then remembers what he's really outside for.   
His head tilts towards the sky and he thinks a simple 'I'd like it to rain.' The chilliness seeps through his skin as he waits. For a moment, he almost drags himself back inside, defeated. That is, until a cold, wet drop pelts him in the face. Followed by another on his arm, sure enough, it's raining.   
It takes everything within him to not yell out in pride. He caused it to rain, he did that. No concentration required, just a simple thought.  
This in itself is more than enough for Eugene, enough to prove that this is all real, he has powers, and that he's capable of using them properly.   
Enough for him to be able to go back inside and lay back down on the sofa, proud of his actions. Enough for him to be able to fall asleep within a few minutes of laying there. 

Bright sunlight awakens him from his slumber. Eugene recognizes the great mood he's in almost immediately after waking up. A positive, excited outlook on life has enveloped him.   
It drives him to get up quicker than usual, to put even more effort into his outfit for the day, to spend a little bit of extra time on his hair. By the time he's finished getting ready, he can add higher self confidence to his list of moods for the day.   
He doesn't feel the need to look at the clock as he makes his way out of the door, something in him tells him it's the right time. Getting into his car and merging onto the freeway seems to be much smoother than usual.   
Everything about the day so far has been unusually nice and smooth for Eugene. It instantly puts him in a serene mood, chilling him out where otherwise he'd be anxious.  
He takes in the newfound positive mood as he pulls into his parking spot at work. It's simply Ned's old house but for some reason he can't help but feel a sense of pride. Maybe he could use his powers to better the company?  
Eugene unbuckles his seatbelt and exits the car. There's a slight confidence in his step as he walks to the door. He opens it and looks at the familiar office space with a new outlook on it.   
Zach, Ned, and Keith are all sat at their desks already. Ned looks ever so stressed as he works on editing a Saturday video. Zach has his headphones in, most likely listening to music and researching. Keith sits at his desk playing with a paper clip, not paying attention to particularly anything.   
Eugene's presence seems to be known as the other three look up. He sits down at his desk, which is sat next to Zach's.   
"Hey 'Gene!" Keith greets him gracefully, suddenly drived from his state of bordem.   
"Hey guys." Eugene says, scouting out the surrounding area, pondering how his skills could affect the workplace. That's not something he should be worried about at the moment, though, he decides.  
Zach looks up from his desktop and gives Eugene a kind smile. Something within Eugene churned, his heart beating heavily at the sight of Zach's smile. What is going on with him?  
To distract himself, he turns on his desktop computer.   
There are endless things he could be doing for his job, yet his focus seems to be directed towards his nearby environment. Not only that, but his best friends around him. It almost seems as if Eugene could read their energy, their moods.   
It slightly annoys him, the lack of focus enveloping him due to his racing mind. His attempt at distraction from his mind continues as he puts on his headphones. His positive outlook has been slightly diminished by the focus work takes. He can't help but wonder if it's something different though.   
He wants to yell in frustration now, why suddenly does he feel something strange and unfamiliar. It's like there's feelings being uncovered he was unaware of. Exactly what those feelings are, he's unsure of.   
Eugene doesn't realize he's been staring off into space until Zach notifies him.   
"Eugene." He says.  
"What? Sorry, spaced out there for a second." Eugene replies, suddenly unsure of how to communicate.   
"Are you okay?" Zach asks, worry littered in his voice.   
Eugene pauses for a moment, taking in the situation. Zach, with his adorable face is looking directly into his eyes. A spark of admiration hits Eugene. Suddenly, he realizes the source of the distraction, an idea comes to mind.   
"Me? I'm perfectly fine." He states in a confident tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to keep up with me or even become friends, I'm always on my tumblr (eugenebby) so if you'd like to, say hi!!!


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!! What is Eugene up to? What are y'all thinking of this so far?? Comments and kudos are really appreciated!

A new spark of determination hits Eugene after his epiphany at work. He realizes the effort it will take, and the practice he's going to need to go through. He's merely a beginner in his craft and his plan takes a bit of a higher up skill. That's when he realizes how much effort this plan will truly even take. 

The idea was quite random, yet Eugene felt as if he thought of it for a reason. It seems important to him, driving him to head home early from work. The other guys seem slightly confused, yet brush it off as he leaves.

The first instinct Eugene has is to locate a nearby Starbucks. Nothing about his future plans scream easy, and his energy is already beginning to diminish from him. Therefore, landing himself in the drive through, ordering a cold brew. 

There's many layers to his plan, many things he must do before he's able to act on it. Nevertheless, Eugene doesn't mind, he takes the idea to be also a form of practice for his work, which is something he needs. If it works, he will accomplish two things, one being proof of his capabilities, and two his intentions will turn true.

He doesn't even realize he's home until he's there, sitting in his parking spot in front of the complex. The parking spot is mostly empty, reminding him that he did in fact, leave work early to do this.

With that realization, he quickly grabs his coffee and makes his way to his apartment. It's dark and eerie when he gets inside, urging him to strangely light the candles instead of turning on the lights. He going to need it later anyway, he thinks.

Eugene decides doing some research before doing any actual magic would most likely be a safer bet. Considering he doesn't even know what all of this actually entails, it'd make a significant more amount of sense to research beforehand compared to just jumping into it.

So that's what he does, he grabs an alcoholic drink, his coffee, his laptop, and a piece of paper and heads to his living room. Eugene isn't quite sure what to expect on his escapade of research, so he comes prepared.   
'Spells of attraction' is what he types into Google. He's immediately met with hundreds of thousands of results. Upon scrolling for awhile, he comes across a website titled 'Spells of Magic.'

The site once clicked on immediately intrigues Eugene. Reading the sub-title 'Influence someone' sent a sick shiver up his spine. He then realizes that's essentially what he's going to attempt to do. Power truly courses through his blood and he had hardly even realized it.

Having the power to manipulate someone's mind enough to influence them is a huge thing. The naturally dominant side of him is pleased at this discovery. However, the slightly more rational side of him is weary of said discovery.

He continues reading on the website, it talks about the power influencing someone holds. It list the ingredients and chant used to place the spell, as well as explaining that you could do a specific type of influencing spell after doing this one, and it will be double as powerful. 

'Should I even try this?' He wonders to himself. It all began from a miniscule discovery he earlier had. Something he's simply never thought of. Is going through with this silly plan worth toying with the universe over? He isn't sure, but now becoming slightly obsessed over it, he isn't sure if there's an option to not do it. 

A wave of anxiety settles over him for a moment, he doesn't want this to get out of control, like he's found himself doing over silly things multiple times. Being too obsessive, to the point of it obstructing his day to day life. Eugene doesn't want that to be the case for this, but he wonders if that's capable of being avoided.

He doesn't realize he zoned out until he finally focuses his eyes. The darkened screen of the laptop in front of him is somehow too bright in his candle lit living room. Rubbing his eyes, he wakes up the laptop and continues his research. 

Keeping the information needed for the influencing spell on physical paper is deemed necessary as Eugene scribbles words used in the chant in a notebook. He continues by listing ingredients and other important information about said spell. 

He feels good about the preparation for the beginning part of his plan. There's still a huge missing piece, in which he begins researching on almost immediately. Soon enough, he finds exactly what he's looking for. Still utterly amazed at the extensive knowledge Google has on witchcraft.   
He scribbles some down ingredients, including rose petals, in his notebook.

Eugene sits proud as he realizes that he now has everything prepared that he needs to. Besides a quick trip to the grocery store for some missing items, he's ready to begin spellcasting. 

So he does what's natural in this situation, gets in his car at 9:00p.m. and heads to the store for the needed materials.  After getting some weird stares from strangers as he collects his items, he makes the departure back home.

The drive seems to be shorter than usual, as if time itself has been warped. Moonlight lights his path on the narrow roads during his drive home. He can't seem to resist himself as he rolls down the window closest to him and creeps his hand out. Chilly wind dances between his fingers and all anxieties are diminished. 

Aforementioned cool wind on his hand distracts him enough to the point of him hardly registering the fact that he is now parked in the dark parking lot of his apartment complex. Slightly dazed, he turns off the car, exits, then promptly retrieves his materials. The walk from his car to his apartment is quick and filled with worried glances.

Eugene feels safer when he enters his home. Candles that have somewhat obtained a permanent placement on his shelf are quickly re-lit. The serene vibe that earlier had held has returned now. Something different is lingering though, Eugene isn't exactly sure what, either. He sets the materials down on his floor next to the coffee table.

Said coffee table gets dragged into Eugene's kitchen. His mind is practically blank as he clears the nearby space, focusing on nothing in particular. The materials he bought when at the store as well as some his mother had given him are gathered in the center of his living room. Carefully, he places all items in their destined spot one by one. Lit incense, directly in front of him, about a foot away.  A small bowl filled with rosemary is sat to the left of the incense, a small vile filled with dragons blood oil is placed next to the bowl.  

Eugene suddenly reaches in his back pants pocket and pulls out a photo of him and his three other friends. He collects the scissors from in front of him, littered in the pile of materials. There's suddenly two parts of the picture, Eugene holds the smaller part of it, mindlessly discarding the other half beside him. The smaller part of the photo is added to the collection laid out before him. Candles are lit, blue and yellow on opposite sides.

His mind is cleared of all outside thoughts, as suggested by one of the multiple websites he visited. For a moment it frightens him, how easy it is to simply devoid his mind of any outside thoughts. Everything he needs is placed right in front of him, with some simple concentration the entire course of his life could change. 

A spare bowl sitting behind him is soon placed before him. The small photo is placed inside the bowl. Eugene pauses to take in the moment, to break his witch character for a second and ponder if he truly wants to go through with this. Of course he does. 

His mind is no longer blank, instead filled to the brim with focus and intent. This continues as he picks up some rosemary from the bowl and sprinkles it on top of the picture. He feels the power of the herbs between his fingers. His hands hover over the bowl now filled with a photograph and the rosemary. Fingers bend slightly to form a dome over the bowl, the energy Eugene feels coming from the bowl sends shivers down his spine.

Now comes the next step, he realizes. The little vile of dragons blood oil is now protected safely in Eugene's warm hands. The man closes his eyes for a moment, as if to gather his energy and prepare himself. Suddenly, he begins speaking. 

"My commands are your sweet song. You hear only my voice from this moment on. Spirits of the universe, my words are your thoughts. With love and trust, I command you."  Eugene recites.

Every piece of his mind was focus on adding intention with every word, as if he's asking for the only thing he's ever wanted. He sits there for a second, processing what just happened as well as being slightly disappointed nothing immediately changed. Unsure of whether or not anything is going to happen, he continues on.

Sat aside for the earlier ritual, he grabs a rose. One by one, he nimbly picks off the petals. They cover the subject of the photograph bit by bit. Jasmine oil is dropped on top of the photograph concoction in front of him. His eyes squint, focusing on the bowl intensely. Suddenly, the contents in the bowl are caught on fire.

The smell of everything mixed together isn't the most pleasant thing he's ever smelt. His hands hover over the altar ahead of him. The overwhelming energy that could be felt only moments ago is now completely gone. Leaving nothing but still air and the smell of burning paper. 

Knowing the deed has now been done, he begins clearing out the "evidence." Candles return to their appropriate location and eventually Eugene's coffee table is placed back in his living room. Everything looks perfectly normal, everything is perfectly normal. 

He doesn't bother with walking to his bed, instead he finds himself sprawled out on the sofa. It's nearly impossible to not contemplate over the possibilities from now on. Nearly anything could happen now. All Eugene knows is that his life is going to change drastically one way or another. That's the risk you take when you play with the universe. With that thought, he lulls himself into a deep slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on both tumblr and insta with the username eugenebby!! I'll follow back!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you felt about the first chapter with a comment and kudos if you're up to it! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
